Hogwarts Second Years
by theo darkstar
Summary: ok crappy story but read it anyway...finished it and i think its ok but very confusing...please read it anyway! thanks
1. Chapter 1 On the Train

Disclaimer - its mine...all mine...my precious...seriously as if i or anyone would claim harry potter and characters...all non recgonisable names belong to me anyway!!!

as this is my first time writing harry potter stories i would greatly luv feedbak!!!! read and review and enjoy!!!!!! and now...on with the story!!!!!

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter One - On the Train_

It was the end of summer and the weather was busy pelting rain and wind on everyone who ventured outside. It was a good way for the holidays to end with the sun sulking behind the clouds and one small boy couldn't be happier to go back to school. Sirius Black was tired of his family's constant abuse and was ready to finally see his friends again. He had not been allowed to write to his friends and his mother had refused to let him out the house. So for the majority of the summer Sirius had watched the sun from his darkened window. As the boy made his was through the barrier he rubbed at his head. Esmeralda Black was not going to let her son go without reminding him how angry she was with him. Not seeing any of his friends on the platform he made his way onto the train and sat in an empty compartment. Every time someone went past, Sirius looked to see if it was one of his friends. He saw the Moron twins, Amira and Jetta race past at break neck speed and laughed. Those girls did everything fast. Rubbing his head again Sirius leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. His mother had said she would give him something he wouldn't forget in a hurry and he feared she was right.

* * *

James Potter had searched the station for his best friend Sirius Black and not finding him had progressed onto the train. He stopped in several compartment to ask if anyone had seen him. Getting no reply to any of his Owls, James had worried constantly about Sirius. He had seen both Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew during the holidays but it hadn't been as much fun without Sirius. James poked his head in a compartment full of 2nd year Gryffindor girls and asked them if they had seen Sirius. All replied with a firm shake of the head. So James continued on finding Remus and Peter on the way. Finally, after bumping into the Moron twins, they found him. Sirius looked pale and far too thin. He was leaning against the back of the seat holding a hand to his head. Quietly, James sat beside him while Remus and Peter took the opposite seats.

"Sirius, mate, are you all right?" asked James, worry evident in his voice. Sirius jumped a little at the voice and blinked stupidly at James trying to get him in focus.

"Huh?" he said finally resorting to squinting at his friend. James shot a worried look to Remus before turning to Sirius once more.

"Are you all right?" he repeated. Sirius rubbed his eyes, a frown forming on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine James, I'm fine," mumbled the pale boy closing his eyes once more. James and Remus exchanged looks again and both got up intending to talk outside the compartment. Suddenly, Sirius's arm shot out and latched on to James.

"Don't go! Please don't go," cried Sirius. James sat back down and put an arm around Sirius.

"I won't go if you tell me what's wrong!" the twelve year old demanded.

"I, um, I think she did something to me," Sirius opened his eyes again but quickly shut them, "I can't see! My head hurts and I'm blind!" by now Sirius was panicking, his voice getting shriller by the second. Peter and Remus both went to join James next to Sirius. Peter studied Sirius carefully trying to figure out what he could do to help. He then went to sit back on his seat and got out a book on advanced healing. Remus and James smiled at the blond boy, if there was two things Peter was good at it was Healing and Herbology. Right now they needed his Healing skills. So while Peter researched spells and potions to make you go blind, Remus and James comforted their friend.

* * *

Jetta and Amira raced down the train laughing and giggling. They had followed their cousin to the prefect's compartment, annoying and teasing him about getting Head Boy until he had rounded on them shouting something about Owling their mother if they didn't leave him alone. So, laughing, they had raced off down the train, bumping into several people. They saw Sirius Black sitting by himself and bumped into James Potter and two other boys before reaching their compartment. Sitting down they tried to catch their breath. Lyam Mullet and Padriac Patil looked at each other then at the twins waiting for an explanation. Perhaps it was because they were twelve, but Lyam and Padriac maybe noticed how pretty the twins were. Both had long blond hair that was sleek and straight and both had bright blue eyes. Sometimes it was hard to tell them apart. Their other friend, Corey French had no trouble telling them apart, he had twin sisters himself and had known the Moron twins for longer, living next door to them since before he was born. Finally the twins calmed down enough to tell their friends what they had done.

"So Fredrick is Head Boy then," mused Padriac.

"Any idea who Head Girl is?" asked Corey coming in with two more Ravenclaw's, Marlene McKinnon and Emmiline Vance.

"Um, it's that Slytherin Prefect, something Tudor." Amira said with a frown for her sister.

"Yeah, Mary Tudor!" confirmed Jetta.

"Poor Fredrick then!" Marlene and Emmiline said with grimaces for Mary's name. The other Ravenclaw 2nd years laughed and when the final three members of their year, Darian Boot, Cadien Lovegood and Myra Winks entered they were told the whole story and they laughed some more before discussing their holidays.

* * *

In another section of the train, five 2nd year Hufflepuff girls were telling each other about their holidays while two were sneaking peaks next door to the five Hufflepuff boys. The fifth time they did that, Melody Applewhite stood up and walked towards the door.

"It you want to see them so much then let's go see them!" she said a sly smile playing around her lips. The other girls looked at her in shock. Though Melody was in Hufflepuff, she had a twin sister in Gryffindor and sometimes the wild streak in her won out against her common sense, a trait the other Hufflepuff girls had learnt to deal with and accept without questions.

"Go and see the boys?" asked Taryn Meadows nervously twirling her red hair between two fingers. She had an older sister in Ravenclaw and was maybe the brightest in the 2nd year Hufflepuff girls. The hat had placed her in Hufflepuff only because she was more loyal than anything else. Matilda Sprout laughed suddenly and jumped up to join Melody, brown hair whipping about her wildly.

"Come on you guys, it'll be fun!" she coaxed. Her aunt was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. Finally the last two girls agreed and the four bullied poor Taryn into joining them. Then they skipped next door to the boy's compartment.

* * *

"If it isn't Slimy Sevvie!" laughed Scarlett O'Hara and Severus Snape walked past their compartment. Severus ignored her and kept walking. Over the last year he a got used to Scarlett taunting him. As he kept walking he heard a kind voice call out to him. Stopping he allowed Taliyah Parkinson to catch up to him. Of all the Slytherin 2nd years she was the kindest.

"Hey Severus, never mind Scarlett, she's just mad cos Harrison was ignoring her!" Taliyah said with a rare laugh. Severus just nodded. He rarely showed any emotion. In his family it was better not to. Harrison Ford was another 2nd year and it was common knowledge that Scarlett liked him very much.

"Did you have a good summer?" asked Taliyah, "mine was lovely! We went over to France and met up with Jackson and Isabella's family while we were there! Their older sister, Erin, is in love with Quiditch!" Taliyah continued to talk and tell Severus about what she had done over the summer, not once minding that he didn't talk or act like he was interested. Then Bellatrix Black found them and informed them that Lucius Malfoy wanted to have a meeting with all the 2nd year Slytherin's. Taliyah shot a warning look at Severus but he didn't say anything so the two of them followed Bellatrix back to where Scarlett was seated. Giving a small sigh, Severus knew this train journey was going to be the longest yet.

* * *

"Did you see Taliyah walking with Snape!" cried Cortessa Boleyn as she ducked back into the compartment with the other Gryffindor girls and Frank Longbottom.

"Interesting isn't it!" grinned her best friend, Madelyn Queen taking a seat beside her. Lily Evans smiled at her friends as they continued to chat about what was going on between Taliyah and Severus. Next to Lily sat Alice Applewhite. She was talking to Frank about her summer. Lily and fellow 2nd year, Mackenzie Troy turned to each other and laughed. It seemed that once you entered your 2nd year boys became a tad more interesting. Mackenzie pulled out her charms book and she and Lily began to look through it for any good charms to use against the Slytherin's and Gryffindor boys. It was going to be a fun year!


	2. Chapter 2 Gee Thanks

Disclaimer - if only it was mine...or if only they were real...then i could actually meet sirius and james and remus and peter!!!! hahahahahaha

so anyway i hope you are all enjoying it so far...next classes start...i hope anyway...who do you all like? not including sirius, james, remus or peter!!!!!!!!

my personal favs so far are Arabella and Hamish and Taliyah!!!!!

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter Two – Gee Thanks_

Peter was really worried. He couldn't find anything to explain why Sirius was suddenly blind. Meanwhile they had reached the station and it was time to get off. James and Remus had helped Sirius get dressed into his school robes and James was now helping him along the hallway to the door. Remus was walking behind as a lookout and Peter was walking in front and the primary lookout and path finder. Once they had made it safely off the train they followed the other second years to where the carriages were waiting to take them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. But luck was not with them. Half way to the nearest carriage three Slytherin's stepped in front of them with nasty smirks on their faces.

"Why if it isn't the four little babies!" smirked Scarlett. Remus gave a snort.

"Babies?" he asked, "is that the worst you can come up with?"

"What happened to Siri?" questioned Jackson Nott. His twin sister, Isabella laughed.

"It looks like he can't see!" she said between giggles. Sirius had tightened his grip on James, not being able to see where the Slytherin's were.

"Buzz off!" snapped James pulling Sirius over to the carriage and started to try and help him up the tricky steps. Behind him he could hear Scarlett and Isabella laughing as they walked off with Jackson to find their friends.

"No doubt going to inform Bellatrix I really am blind!" spat Sirius, "HEY!" he cried as he felt himself leave the ground. James had physically lifted him and placed him in the carriage before jumping in himself. But before Remus and Peter could join them, two 5th year Ravenclaw's jumped in and shut the door.

"Sorry, I need to speak with Sirius!" the tall girl said in apology to Remus who looked absolutely livid at being shut out in the rain. James watched him disappear with Peter, no doubt muttering under his breath about pushy Prefects.

"Sirius?" the girl turned to Sirius, a questioning look in her eyes. James noticed they were the same as Sirius's, that same bright blue.

"Andromeda?" asked Sirius with a shake in his voice. One hand reached out.

"Yes, it's me, and Ted Tonks, remember I told you about him?" asked Andromeda taking Sirius's hand and drawing him to her lap.

"Oh Andi, I can't see!" cried Sirius as tears began to fall down his cheeks. James felt so helpless as he sat there and watched his best mate cry about something his horrible mother had done to him. Kindly Ted saw the frustrated look on James's face and leaned over.

"It's all right, James is it? Andi and I have come to see if we can fix it before we get to the school!" Ted gave James a bright smile. After a short time, Andromeda placed Sirius next to James where he immediately snuggled up to him. Then she and Ted got down to business. Whispering to each other and examining something around Sirius that James could not see they both nodded and raised their wands together. There was a bright flash of light and then Sirius was rubbing his eyes. He frowned.

"Andi I still can't see!" he whined in that voice of his that he used to use at the start of first year to get his own way. Andromeda just laughed.

"Silly, it will take a while to work!" she said to him kindly.

"You should be able to see by bed time!" Ted added as he opened the door and jumped out before helping Andromeda out. James followed and turned and lifted Sirius down.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" whined Sirius and he found his feet and latched onto James once more. James laughed and gently gave him a push.

"Its fun!" he said as if that explained it. Then the two made their way to the Great Hall for the Sorting and Feast.

* * *

"I wonder what was wrong with Sirius?" questioned Myra to her friend Cadien as they sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Cadien shrugged as lay back on the sofa, blowing his blond hair from his eyes as he did so. Myra pushed in next to him making sure to flick her red hair over his face.

"I mean, he was rather clingy to James for most of the time. It was rather funny but I do wonder what happened to him!" she continued. Cadien huffed and brushed her hair off of him. He saw Jetta, Lyam and Padriac in one corner by themselves. Amira was already up in the girl's dormitory and Marlene and Emmiline were talking to Corey and Darian. The Ravenclaw 2nd years were a rather interesting bunch. Jetta and Lyam liked to talk of nothing but Quiditch and were possibly the only ones who didn't really study for anything. Padriac was best friends with Lyam so he would listen to them talk and just absorb it in; it was he who managed to get those two to actually study for anything. Marlene and Emmiline were both Muggle born and lived next door to each other. They got on pretty well with Corey and Darian most of the time or else they were talking to their other friend in Gryffindor, Lily Evans. Amira would often hang with Myra or himself.

"Did you notice how smug Bellatrix Black looked during the feast?" It seemed Myra was off on another track. Cadien smiled and listened to Myra talk of what had happened during the feast. She had done it last year and he supposed it was a yearly thing that she would do.

"So your dad is gonna be DADA teacher this year!" that was Amira. It seemed she had returned. Cadien sat up with a start. Amira laughed at his horrified expression.

"What's going on?" asked Jetta rushing over, not wanting to be left out of anything.

"Cadien's dad is our new DADA teacher!" giggled Amira. Soon Jetta and Lyam were laughing too. Padriac just gave Cadien a sympathetic look.

"Cheer up, I'm sure he can't be that bad!" Padriac said with a sad smile. Myra was laughing along with the twins.

"I'm going to bed!" grumbled Cadien standing up and making his way to the boy's dormitory. Myra caught him before he got completely away.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad I'm sure!" she said confidently. Sometimes Myra was too brave for her own good.

"Thanks Myra!" Cadien said going updtairs.

* * *

"Give it back!" screamed Arabella Figg as she chased Hamish Bell around the Hufflepuff Common Room. "Hamish give it back!"

"Catch me if you can!" teased Hamish jumping over a table and brandishing his prize at Arabella. Amelia Bones kept her head in her book as she tried not to laugh. Beside her, Melody was laughing as the two ran past her for the third time.

"Hey Lia, watch this!" she hissed as they headed for her again. Carefully, Melody stuck out her foot and Hamish went flying. Amelia looked up and laughed out loud. Arabella was not happy. She pushed past the Smith twins and headed for Hamish.

"You broke it!" shrieked Arabella upon finding her possession. It had been a porcelain cat but now it was broken. Screaming, Arabella threw herself on Hamish and began to hit and pinch him.

"Stop! Stop! That hurts! Arabella get off me!" Hamish joined his cries to Arabella's screams. The other second years gathered round to watch. It was a common occurrence for them, Arabella and Hamish fighting. Finally, fifth year prefect, Flynn Moody came to see about the noise. Giving a dramatic sigh, she lifted Arabella off Hamish and turned to the others.

"Scoot!" she said firmly, "to bed with you all!" Grumbling the second years stomped off to their respective dormitories.

"Hamish Bell, apologise to Arabella now!" commanded Flynn.

"Sorry Arabella," whispered Hamish.

"Good, now off to bed the both of you!" Flynn gave them a gently push the right way. Once they were safely upstairs and two doors had slammed she gave a great laugh before going to join her friends.

"Thanks for all the help Declan!" she said sarcastically to fellow prefect and Quiditch team mate, Declan Sprite. Declan smiled.

"Seemed you had it all under control!" Declan said with a grin.

"Next time Figg and Little Bell fight you deal with it!" Flynn said.

"Gee thanks!" groaned Declan. Just then shouts came from the 2nd year boy's dormitory. Flynn and Declan exchanged looks. It was the Smith twins and Hamish Bell for sure they guessed. Declan heaved a great sigh and stomped up the stairs. It was going to be one long year with Hamish Bell starting fights.

* * *

Taliyah lay on her bed listening to her room mate's sleep. After the feast, Mary Tudor and Lucius Malfoy had ordered all up to their rooms to sleep. Taliyah was sure this didn't happen in the other Houses. Often she wondered why the Slytherin's acted different to others. She didn't really understand the reason behind why they were all so mean to Sirius Black. Sure he was Bellatrix and Narcissa's cousin and the heir to the Black family fortune. But surely being sorted into Gryffindor was something to be proud of. Mairead Bagman was in Slytherin but her older brother was in Hufflepuff yet they never picked on Ludo for being a Hufflepuff. And no one ever mentioned the other Black sister who was in Ravenclaw. Taliyah knew her parents would be horrified by what went on in the Slytherin Common Room. Sometimes Taliyah wished she had been sorted into Ravenclaw like her father rather than Slytherin like her mother. If only she didn't have that strong desire to prove herself all the time. When she spent too much time with the other girls in her year she was as bad as Scarlett. But feeling power over another student gave her a strange thrill. Deep down she knew it was wrong but it felt good and Lucius encouraged it. Getting beaten by a Gryffindor was the worst offence possible. Poor Severus fell under that category. Last year he had tried to pick on James Potter and James had retaliated, soundly beating Severus and leaving him humiliated. The other boys in their year laughed at Severus and the girls were no better. Now it seemed as though Severus was on a mission to beat James but also stay out of his way. Rolling over and closing her eyes, Taliyah decided that maybe she should watch out for Severus this year just to see he didn't get too hurt. He would thank her for it later.

* * *

Up in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Sirius Black was jumping about and laughing. Sometimes he would bump into things but mostly he could see fine. James was jumping about with him, pulling him away from bed posts and Sirius accidentally ran into them. Remus was sitting on his bed reading a book and Peter was jumping on his own bed laughing at the two boys in the centre of the room. The fifth and last member of the room, Frank Longbottom, sat on his own bed quietly laughing at the madness of his room mates.

"I can see!" crowed Sirius as he ran into a bed post and promptly fell backwards. James helped him up and turned him to his bed.

"But Jamesy, I'm not tired yet!" sighed Sirius stifling a yawn.

"Don't call me that and go to bed!" James said with a mock scowl.

"Early start tomorrow!" said Remus putting aside his book and snuggling under his covers sounding excited. The other boys groaned but went to their separate beds and burrowed under their covers. Saying goodnight the lights went out. A few minutes later James felt his bed move slightly under Sirius's weight.

"Can I sleep here James?" asked Sirius softly.

"Sure!" said James moving over and allowing Sirius to climb in with him.

"Thanks James," Sirius whispered before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Trouble With Being Blind

disclaimer - ya ya ya not mine...grrrr

read review enjoy!!!!!!

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter Three – The Trouble With Being Blind_

James was the second awake in his room. Carefully slipping out of his bed so as not to waken Sirius he met Remus in the bathroom. Not long later, Frank joined them still half asleep. In silence, they got themselves ready and then Frank stumbled down the stairs and met the girls, joining them for breakfast. Remus and James decided to waken Sirius first. He was always the hardest to waken. Grinning at Remus, James took the glass of water from beside his bed and carefully dumped it over his mate. Sirius just rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Remus removed it from his grip as James took the blankets. So Sirius curled up in himself shivering a little.

"Aha!" cried James, a manic glint in his hazel eyes. Remus nodded that James should do it himself. So with a wild smirk on his face, James Potter launched himself on Sirius and began to tickle him. At first all Sirius did was twitch then he shook then finally he was rolling around laughing and screaming and shouting at James to 'Stop!' Fortunately all this noise managed to wake up Peter and after they were both dressed foe the day the four boys went down for breakfast.

"Pass the honey please Peter" Remus asked reaching for a bit of toast.

"I wanna go to bed!" whined Sirius letting his head fall on James's shoulder.

"Food Sira!" James laughed madly shrugging his friend off.

"Muamflem!" Peter said eating his toast and passing the honey down the table.

This being a normal morning for the four boys.

* * *

Their first week started fine and ended with only Sirius and James having one detention. Halfway through the second week Remus got 'sick' and spent three days in the hospital wing. Not long after that Sirius had a relapse of his blindness. It was Thursday and Sirius woke in a panic from a bad dream. His panic only increased when he found he couldn't see. Jumping up he screamed and screamed. James was by his side in an instant, holding him and talking to him. But Sirius just kept on screaming until Remus took hold of him and shook him roughly.

"Good, now what are you panicking about?" asked Remus as Sirius stood there dumbly. For an answer Sirius rubbed at his eyes.

"Can't see again!" he mumbled looking down. Remus and James glanced at each other, making a quick decision. James came over and took one of Sirius's hands while Remus took the other. Sirius looked from one to the other with a lost look on his face. Poor Sirius relied so much on his sight.

"We are taking you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey may know what is wrong with you," James said calmly, though inside he felt like screaming and punching the person who had done this to his friend.

It took them a while but eventually they made it to the hospital wing, taking all the short cuts and less used corridors they could. Sirius had flat out refused to go along the paths that everyone used. On the way they ran into Melody Applewhite and Taryn Meadows. James and Remus tried hard to sneak past with Sirius who was tripping over every second step. But Melody spotted them.

"Hey what's wrong with Sirius?" she asked purposely blocking their path. Some days she just liked to annoy.

"Move Applewhite!" snapped James helping Sirius up for what seemed like the hundredth time. But Melody just smiled, she was a lot braver than most Hufflepuff's and she was no way scared of three Gryffindor boys. Taryn on the other hand wished for nothing better than the earth to swallow her whole. Her wish was denied.

"Look, we just need to get to the hospital wing, if you would kindly let us past please?" asked Remus kindly; he saw no reason to be mean to the girls. James sent him a horrified look which changed into a smirk.

"Come on Melody, I'm hungry!" Taryn said quietly, shooting nervous glances at James. Melody sighed and turned to go. But before they knew it, she had whipped around and stolen James glasses. James dropped Sirius and reached out for her wildly.

"Give them back Melody Applewhite!" he snarled.

"Or what? You'll go crying to your mummy?" teased Melody waving the glasses in his face. "Tell us what is wrong with Sirius!"

"Never!" James cried dramatically.

"James, help please!" groaned Remus as he tried to help Sirius walk by himself. Sirius was muttering under his breath foul and unsavoury words and not helping Remus at all.

"Come on Melody give him back his glasses and let's go!" Taryn cried softly. She didn't do anything to help James nor did she help Melody, preferring to stay out of fights. But Melody ignored her. Sometimes Melody got rather frustrated with her house mates, Arabella was the only one who dared to do anything out of the ordinary.

"Go eat if you want! You know the way!" snapped Melody turning her back on Taryn. Poor Taryn stared at Melody, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she turned and fled from the scene. Remus glared at Melody, as did James. Melody only smiled. But before anyone could do anything, two fifth years came across them. Affrica Finch and her friend Keynin Wood. Both were in Gryffindor.

"What is going on here?" asked Affrica. Remus noticed she was a Prefect and quickly placed a hand over Sirius's mouth.

"Oh, nothing really!" smiled James. Keynin smiled at him before whispering something to Affrica.

"James is it? Well I'm going to ask Lupin if he can tell me!" Affrica clearly did not trust James. Remus didn't blame her, last year, James and Sirius had turned her hair bright pink and then glued her hand to her twin brothers. Now both her and her brother Ackerly were Prefects.

"James and I are taking Sirius to the hospital wing and Melody took James glasses!" Remus said quickly. He saw Keynin grinning again. Affrica looked half shocked and half amused.

"Melody give the glasses back and hurry off to the Great Hall for breakfast," Affrica said with a half grin. She looked quickly at Keynin and saw him with a fist in his mouth. Remus began to smile and whispered quickly in Sirius's ear. He tried to describe what everyone looked like. James was standing on tip toe trying to reach his glasses which Melody, being a half head taller than him, was holding as high as she could. Keynin was almost doubled over in laughter and Affrica had one hand on her hip and the other running through her hair. Really, if you just walked across them you wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry. Remus could feel Sirius begin to smile under his hand.

Finally, after retrieving his glasses, James, Remus and Sirius made it to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey listened to what Sirius and Remus had to say and then sent for Professor Dumbledore. He sent Remus and James off to classes saying they could visit Sirius during breaks. Muttering under their breaths, the two boys stomped off to the Great Hall and sat down next to Peter and Frank. Neither boy really wanted to go to class if Sirius was not going to be there. Peter, to their surprise, was reading a book while eating. Remus glanced at James and raised one eye brow in surprise. James shrugged back and they both started to eat.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Lily Evans.

"Hospital Wing." James said shortly. Lily glanced at her friend Cortessa Boleyn. Cortessa shrugged and continued eating.

"Come on then, time for class!" Lily sounded eager to get going and only Alice Applewhite and Cortessa stood up with her. Frank gathered his things and went to join them but Lily was looking at the last two girls, Madelyn Queen and Mackenzie Troy. Giving a great sigh, Madelyn stood and looked questionably at Lily. Mackenzie ignored Lily's look and turned to James.

"Quiditch tryout's this Saturday, you going?" she asked. James brightened immediately.

"Why of course, there is three spots open right?" James questioned.

"Yep, Seeker and two Chasers. I'm trying for Chaser!" Mackenzie nodded. Lily meanwhile had given up on Mackenzie joining them and left to go to class.

"I don't mind either, Sirius wants to try out too, though I only hope he can see by Saturday!" James frowned at those last words.

* * *

But Sirius was not better by Saturday. In fact he didn't get out of the hospital wing until the following Saturday. He was rather upset about missing Quiditch try outs but dutifully congratulated Mackenzie and James for getting Chaser and he also congratulated the third year girl, Kennidi Quigley for getting Seeker. He groaned at the amount of homework he had to do but allowed Remus to sit him down and help him start. James came and joined them after a while. He had been talking to Mackenzie about Quiditch. Lily was helping Peter with all his homework and getting more frustrated by the minute.

"James, I think maybe you should go rescue Peter from Lily!" laughed Sirius as he rocked back on his chair. James looked over to where Peter was getting yelled at by Lily. Laughing himself, James got up and strolled slowly over to Peter and Lily.

"Arg, Sirius, how can you read this?" demanded Remus shoving some parchment under Sirius's nose. Sirius took the offending piece of parchment and glanced over it.

"Quiet easily Remmy dearest!" he smiled, "I wrote it!" He handed it back to Remus who glared at him.

"It looks like child's writing! And it's practically scribble!" Remus tried to explain. It fell on deaf ears for Sirius had started drawing on the side of his page. Remus groaned and snatched it away from him.

"Hey!" cried Sirius reaching for it, "I hadn't finished!"

"You have now!" snapped Remus, "Do. Your. Homework!"

"You're no fun," muttered Sirius as he obediently began to finish his homework. Remus only smiled, he was the only one to be able to get Sirius to actually concentrate and do something.

Much later that night, Remus and Sirius were still doing their homework. James and Peter had gone up to bed while Remus had volunteered to help Sirius finish so they could have a free day the next day. Yawning, James came down to see if they had finished. He stopped and started at what he saw. Remus was sitting doing Sirius's homework for him as Sirius was sleeping on his chair, head resting on Remus's lap. Smiling, James sat next to Remus and quietly took a piece of Sirius's homework that wasn't finished and began to do it. Remus gave James a grateful smile and read over what he had just written. Just as the boys were finishing, fifth year Prefect, Ackerly Finch came down to see why they were still up. He saw James and Remus packing away Sirius's homework and went over to help them. Seeing young Sirius fast asleep, he kindly picked him up and ushered the other two up to their room. James and Remus thanked Ackerly and crawled into their respective beds. It had been a long night, but what were friends for.

* * *

The next morning the four boys were awoken by Peter's excited shouts. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, James glanced first at Sirius, who was trying to hide his head under his blankets. Unfortunately, during the night he had kicked about and managed to tangle them up in his legs. Giving up Sirius sat up and threw his pillow at Peter. It missed and hit Remus instead. Growling, Remus threw it back but got James. James laughed and threw one at Remus and the other at Frank. He got them both. Peter was still shouting about something but now the boys were having a pillow fight. Peter was pulled into the fight by a pillow to the head from Sirius who was laughing and trying to untangle himself as well as throw pillows at people.

Downstairs, the girls could hear the shouts and laughter from the Common Room. Mackenzie and Alice wanted to see what was happening. Lily didn't want to admit it but so did she. Cortessa decided for them and led the way up the boy's staircase. Cautiously opening the door, they peeked in. The room was a mess with feathers flying everywhere. Pillows and clothes were being thrown around the room and Sirius was lying in the middle tangled even worse in his sheets. Mackenzie couldn't help herself and started to laugh, falling on top of Madelyn who promptly fell into the messy room. The boys stopped and stared. There were the girls, each one laughing. Sirius sat up and glared at them.

"Mackenzie!" cried James in shock, "This is the boy's room!"

"Ha ha oh you guys look so funny!" Mackenzie laughed holding her sides because she was laughing so much. Madelyn hurriedly picked herself up and backed out of the room. Lily was frowning at the mess. Then Cortessa stopped laughing and pointed at Sirius.

"You look like you want to be a mermaid!" she said before laughing again. Sirius frowned at that and tried to stand, only to find himself flat on his face.

"Your room is a MESS!" shrieked Lily suddenly, effectively stopping the laughing and causing everyone to look at her. She even woke up two third year girls who crept up to see what was going on. Lily continued to rant and rave at the boys until her friends decided it was safer to move her away. The third year girls laughed as Cortessa and Alice pulled Lily away, the other two following. One of the third year girls stuck her head around the door. She smiled warmly at the five boys.

"Hey, I'm Hestia and that's Lucy, nice mess!" she said, he curly black hair bobbing as she spoke. James smiled and introduced each of the boys.

"We need to mess up the girl's room somehow!" moaned Sirius after Hestia had helped untangle him.

"Oh that's easy, lets start planning at lunch!" Lucy said with a grin.

"Yeah, cos we have something to do right now, so see you at lunch!" Hestia added mysteriously. After they had gone, the boys turned to Peter. He was after all the one who woke them up.

"So Peter, why all the shouting?" asked James casually.

"Oh yeah," said Peter, "I found out what was making Sirius go blind!"

"Oh goody, and did you find out how to fix it?" asked Sirius bouncing onto Peter's bed. Peter nodded and showed them a page of the book he had been reading. The boys gathered close and began to read it.


	4. Chapter 4 Melody for Disaster

Disclaimer - blah blah blah...yep all mine...the evil minions took over my brain and have claimed the story of harry potter as their own...duh it isnt really just in my dreams!!!!

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter Four – Melody for Disaster_

It was nearing the Christmas break and Myra was really looking forward to it. She had invited Cadien and Amira to her place but only Cadien could come. Amira and Jetta were going to Paris for Christmas. Both girls could be seen jumping about in the Common Room as the holiday got closer. Only Lyam and Marlene were staying for the holiday. The other second years had all sympathised with them but found it harder as the holiday approached. Myra remembered this time last year. It had been the first time James and Sirius had pulled a big prank together with Remus and Peter. She found herself wondering if they would do one this year. Part of her hoped they did while the more sensible part of her brain told her it was a bad idea. After Christmas was the first Quiditch match and she knew Jetta and Lyam were both rather excited about it, it would be their first Quiditch match. The only thing was it was against Slytherin. All this was on Myra's mind as she wondered down the hallway towards the library. Maybe this was why she didn't see Melody and Arabella heading her way. Myra found it particularly hard to like Melody. Everyone did. She was such a strange Hufflepuff. At times it was like she belonged in Slytherin the way she acted. Other times she could have passed for a Gryffindor but then they were not as mean as her. It was the way she found out something about you and used it against you for her own enjoyment. Like when she had found out Sirius had been cursed by his mother and had gone blind. She would tease him about it and trip him up at times. Melody was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. So was Sirius, but he hated going home anyway. Lucky James and Remus were staying too. It seemed it was only those two boys who were stopping Sirius and Melody fighting to the death. Giving a little chuckle at that thought Myra finally looked up. She paled when she saw Melody. The other girl just smiled broadly.

"Oh look Arabella! It's Myra Winks!" smirked Melody. Myra tried to shove her way past but the tall Hufflepuff girl easily blocked her, giving her a good shove.

"What do you want Melody?" asked Myra, not really wanting a fight. Melody turned to Arabella and grinned.

"See, I told you they were learning!" she crowed. Arabella smiled quietly.

"Would you help us with our homework please?" Arabella asked trying to be nice.

"Uh, I do have a lot of my own to do actually," Myra said trying to get past again.

"I think you misunderstand!" snapped Melody giving a harder push so Myra fell backwards onto the ground, her books spilling everywhere.

"What's going on here?" came the voice of James Potter. Glancing behind her, Myra saw James and Sirius Black heading her way. Melody looked grumpy.

"Go away Black!" she snapped, "Oh wait, can you see yet?" This last said with a sneer. Sirius's face darkened and he stepped forward only to be caught by James.

"Here, want some help?" James asked and not waiting for an answer, started to help gather Myra's books together. Myra gave him a grateful smile. One random thought going through her head, James Potter was so nice. Meanwhile, Melody and Sirius were standing nose to nose yelling at each other. Arabella stood off to one side, a small smirk plastered across her face. When she saw Myra looking at her, the slightly batty girl quietly slinked away. But Myra forgot about Arabella as she and James stood up. James had offered to go to the library with her, Sirius would be coming to he said. But it seemed fate was against it. For Melody and Sirius were both so riled up that it looked as though they were about to hit each other. Then Melody did. She pulled back her arm and balled her fist before letting loose. She got Sirius right on the nose causing him to howl in pain and his hands to fly to his nose. Melody had turned on her heel and stormed away. Sirius had sat on the ground, his eyes smarting with unshed tears. Boys did not cry in front of girls. Myra looked shocked but James started to laugh. To anyone it would seem as though James was cold hearted and uncaring. To the trained eye, or at least to those who tended to notice the little things, you could see the concern in his eyes, the premature wisdom that made his cheery eyes seem so much older. You could see how carefully he helped Sirius to his feet and how sorry he looked as he explained to Myra why he had to go to the hospital wing. How Sirius would not go if James didn't take him. It was the little things with James that you had to watch for. Myra nodded in understanding and continued to the library. There was a funny feeling in her stomach. Why was she noticing all these little things about James Potter?

* * *

Alice Applewhite had had enough. She was sick of her sister acting how she was. It was disturbing everyone and already her parents had written to Alice complaining about the amount of Owls they were receiving about Melody. And now Alice had just seen her sister punch Sirius Black. Really though, Sirius had it coming. All through their first year the two had picked on each other and teased about the silliest things. Over the summer it had gotten worse. The Applewhite's lived two door's down from the Black's and Sirius and Melody had bickered and fought whenever their paths crossed. Alice suspected it was something for Sirius to do. She had a fleeting suspicion that it was the only thing that Sirius could do to release his temper. She had heard the shouts coming from where he lived and knew his mother to have a violent temper. Still it didn't call for Melody to be so mean and cold hearted.

Sighing as she turned a page, Alice caught sight of Myra Winks entering the library. Alice had not really spoken to Myra before and was kind of sad about that. You see Alice was the kind of girl who had to meet everybody and try and be everybody's friend. She glanced at Lily and Cortessa, who were both studying with her. Seeing them both hard at work, Alice stood up and went over to where Myra was just sitting down.

"Hi," said Alice kindly, "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Oh, um, if your friends don't mind I suppose," Myra said softly biting her lip. Alice looked back to her hard studying friends and shrugged.

"The more the merrier!" she grinned and was rewarded with a slight grin from the small Ravenclaw girl. "I'm sorry about my sister by the way!" Myra shrugged.

"It's not your fault," she said.

* * *

James woke early the first morning of the holiday. He sat in his bed and looked around it as he tried to clear his mind. The room had five beds in it. On James' right was Remus' bed. Around it was very neat and tidy; everything packed neatly in his trunk or in the bedside table. Remus was still sleeping, and he was a very neat sleeper. On James' other side was Sirius. It looked like a bomb had gone off. There were books and clothes and prank things lying around everywhere. Even Sirius was messy when he slept. His blankets were all tangled up and Sirius was sleeping soundly on his stomach with one hand tucked underneath him and the other flung over his pillow. His head was turned to James and James knew this was because Sirius was afraid that James would disappear. Next to Sirius was Frank Longbottom. Frank had gone home for the holiday so his bed was neatly made. He had left his trunk and it was slightly overflowing with clothes. Not as messy as Sirius' but still not neat. Next to Frank was Peter. Peter's bed was like a nest. It was never made. But his clothes were always neatly packed away. Peter had gone home too. Peter always went home for the holidays. He only had his mother and a younger sister. Giving a great sigh which woke Remus, James got up and wondered downstairs. He wondered who else was staying for the holidays. So he was only slightly surprised to see Alice Applewhite sitting on a chair in the common room with a book on her lap. Alice looked up and smiled at James as he sat himself opposite her.

"I suppose Melody is staying too then?" asked James already knowing the answer. Alice gave a grimace and nodded. "And the other girls left you here alone!" Again Alice nodded.

"Where's Remus and Sirius?" Alice asked deftly changing the subject.

"Remus is awake and Sirius is still sleeping!" smiled James. "Who else in our year is staying?" Alice was quiet as she thought about the question. As she was thinking Remus came and sat next to James.

"I woke Sirius up, no use him missing Christmas because he was sleeping!" Remus said. James smiled his trademark smile and glanced up the stairs where Sirius was slowly walking down.

"Marlene and Lyam in Ravenclaw, Melody and the third year twins Ashling and Deidre O'Cassidey for Hufflepuff. I don't know about the Slytherin's." Alice said at last.

"Oh I know who is staying in Slytherin!" said Sirius as he lay across James and Remus. Both boys pushed him onto the floor.

"Do share!" smiled James with a mocking half bow.

"Those Nott twins, Jackson and Isabella." Sirius growled, "Where's the presents?" And James laughed as Sirius crawled across the room to the tree and started piling the presents. The four Gryffindor's eagerly opened their presents before going down for lunch.

* * *

It was a small group for lunch and Professor Dumbledore had set one table for them all to sit at. Alice decided to sit near James and his friends, making sure that Marlene and Lyam were between herself and Melody. The two Slytherin's looked none too happy about sitting at a table with Gryffindor's and really, Alice didn't blame them. Sirius and James were whispering all sorts of horrible things about them. It was still a nice Christmas lunch and Alice enjoyed her time. After lunch the Gryffindor's stayed down in the Great Hall along with Lyam and Marlene. To Alice's dismay, Melody stayed down too. Trying to ignore her sister, Alice laughed along with the three boys and proceeded to help them to plan their prank they were going to do when everyone arrived back. Finally Melody had had enough.

"Alice!" she shouted, "I need to talk to you!" Putting heavy emphasis on the 'need' part and stamping her foot. Sirius laughed and mimicked her.

"What Melody, I'm busy!" Alice said unkindly. But she froze at the sight of her sister. Melody looked close to tears. Melody never cried. In fact she and Alice had never cried at all, there had been no need to. Yet Alice could not bring herself to go any closer to her sister.

"Oh fair Melody, what ever can be the matter?" Sirius teased holding his hands over his heart and raising one dramatically. James snickered at his friends comical antics. What silenced them all was when Melody turned on her heel and ran from the hall. They had all seen to lost look on her face.

"I didn't mean to make her cry," Sirius looked horrified.

"It isn't you Sirius, it wasn't you," Alice said softly. What had gotten into her sister? James patted Sirius on the arm affectionately before punching him.

"Ha ha you make girls cry you're so ugly!" he laughed. Immediately the feeling in the Great Hall was lightened and Melody forgotten.

* * *

The Christmas holiday went pretty fast. Alice spent her time with James, Remus and Sirius. She found they were rather fun boys to hang around. Melody hardly showed up for meals but no one worried. Occasionally Marlene and Lyam would join them as they roamed around the castle, helping the Gryffindor boys map out the floors. When asked why they were mapping it out, neither boy would give a straight answer. All too soon the holidays were over and Alice laughed along with the three boys as the Slytherin table turned a bright red and gold. All the students at that table found themselves supporting red and gold hair and robes. It was a great start to the next term. Alice listened to her friends telling of their holidays and she told of her own holiday with the boys. During the term, only one student seemed to be pulling away from life itself. Melody was no longer the pushy, cold hearted Hufflepuff girl she used to be. Arabella would always be with her whenever she could. Indeed a strange friendship was formed between those two girls. A friendship no one could understand and no one cared to either. Most were glad of having no Melody to deal with. Perhaps it was unwise for them to do this, but it couldn't be helped. Melody had brought this on herself and was now dealing with the consequences of being mean to everyone who had once tried to get to know her.

No one could know what would happen to Melody in the future. No one would know what would happen to all of them in the future. Indeed they were to learn that friendship was something to treasure above all else.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm What Now?

disclaimer - as much as i wish it was, no one is mine except names you know do not belong to Harry Potter

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter Five – I'm What Now?_

"I know what you are!"

"What?"

"I know what you are!"

Remus had run away at that point. Sirius had seemed gleeful when he cornered the small second year boy. It had scared Remus. He just knew Sirius was going to tell James and Peter, even Frank maybe. Then their parents would complain and Remus would have to leave school. He would have no friends once more. He would be feared and despised when all he wanted was for people to like him. It was his one big flaw. Fear of being rejected made him kind and caring to everyone, even to Severus Snape whom no one liked. Well no one except Taliyah. Still, Remus knew he had no idea what Sirius had meant by those five words. Knowing Sirius it could have been anything. But that didn't stop Remus being afraid of what Sirius may know. So Remus had run. Now he was hiding in an empty classroom trying to study and keep his mind from wondering on what Sirius had said.

* * *

Sirius Black was a rather curious little boy. At the age of three he had ventured up to the attic in his house because he wanted to know for sure there was a ghoul up there. His mother had been most distressed and that was the first time she had yelled at him. Next had been later that year when he had crawled into his mother's bedroom. Over the years he had gotten himself into lots of trouble because of his curiosity. But it never stopped him, in fact it encouraged him. Now he was curious as to how far he could push his mother over the limit. How far would she go before she snapped and killed him? Not a pleasant thought but Sirius did not seem to care. Now his curiosity had leaked into his friendship with Remus. Remus Lupin disappeared once a month. Every 29 days to be exact. Remus always made up some excuse. Something about a sick mother or dying relative. Given that Remus looked rather pale and sickly himself, the others had been satisfied. But not Sirius. No matter how much he wanted to believe his friend, he didn't. So he had watched and waited. Waiting to see if Remus would tell the truth. But it never happened. So he looked through books. What would make someone disappear every twenty nine days? It was then he noticed that he always went around the full moon. Then it clicked. Remus Lupin was a Werewolf. At first Sirius was upset. His friend was a dangerous creature. How could their friendship continue? Then he simmered down and was only upset that Remus had not trusted him. So without consulting James or Peter, Sirius had cornered Remus with the intent of letting him know that he knew. But Remus had run away. Now one Sirius Black was roaming the corridors searching for his lost friend. He wasn't to know that James and Peter were looking for him.

* * *

"Remus?" asked a feminie voice, "Are you all right?" Remus looked up and found himself looking at Madelyn Queen. Putting a hand to his cheek, he realised he had been crying. Quickly brushing away the tears he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Madelyn." He said softly.

"Oh, well can I join you here?" asked the small girl. She was perhaps the smallest girl in their year, even some first years were taller than her. Remus nodded and Madelyn sat nest to him and got out her books. After a few moments of silence Remus glanced over at her and saw she was struggling slightly with her DADA homework. He was good at that subject.

"Would you like some help?" he asked kindly.

"Oh would you?" Madelyn cried before calming herself, "I mean, yes please!" She gave Remus a shy smile and Remus found himself smiling back. They worked in silence some more before Madelyn spoke up once more.

"I don't care what you are you know," she said it so quietly that Remus almost missed it, "My grandfather is a werewolf too and my family doesn't really care! In fact my grandmother is an Animagis and keeps him company every full moon!" She put one small hand on Remus' arm to hold him there with her.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of and if your friends are true friends then they will never abandon you!" Madelyn added, her amber eyes burning into Remus' own amber eyes. Remus looked for a long time into those eyes so like his own and finally nodded. He should wait and hear Sirius out before coming to conclusions. He would talk to Sirius after dinner. For the rest of the afternoon he would sit with Madelyn and study with her. At dinner Remus chose to sit with Madelyn and Cortessa instead of his friends. James kept shooting him hurtful looks and Sirius ignored him completely. Going up to the Common Room, Remus was feeling slightly afraid. Madelyn smiled at him encouragingly and motioned for him to go up and talk to Sirius and James. Taking a big breath, Remus walked slowly up the stairs and entered his room. James jumped up immediately and walked over to Remus. He seemed to stare at him for a while before pulling him into a great hug.

"You silly person, as if we would abandon you because you have a 'furry little problem'!" laughed James. Remus knew it was going to be alright. He smiled at James and was rewarded with the biggest, goofiest smile James could muster.

"You don't mind at all?" asked Remus glancing over at Sirius. Sirius was sitting on his bed, a frown on his face. James glanced at Sirius and shook his head.

"Nonsense. We don't mind. Do we Sirius?" James shot Sirius a glare before turning back to Remus. He and Remus went to sit on Remus' bed.

"Oh I don't care!" snarled Sirius, "Not at all. I don't like being lied to though!" Now Sirius was standing up, an ugly look across his face. "Who cares what you are, Peter doesn't and neither dose James. I don't care either but I detest being lied to!" Sirius was shouting now. In fact James and Remus were to witness Sirius Black's first tantrum. As Sirius screamed and shouted, he threw whatever came into his hands until he had no energy left and collapsed on the ground. He kicked the floor half heartedly but that was not enough. Still screaming, never crying, he allowed Remus and James to sit by his head. Not knowing what to do, seeing as both had come from loving families, the pulled Sirius into a hug and kept him in their arms until he was silent. Finally his breathing calmed and when they looked, they saw Sirius had fallen asleep. Leaving him like that the boys retreated to Remus' bed once more.

"So you don't mind that I'm a werewolf?" asked Remus hesitantly. James shrugged.

"You are still Remus right?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I don't mind really, just no more lies, I don't think Sira could handle it!" James said with a smile. Remus smiled too. When Peter came in, he went and sat next to Remus and hugged him.

"So when is the next full moon?" Peter asked innocently. Then he grinned and punched Remus gently in his own special way. "We are going to help however we can!" Peter looked so earnest that Remus actually believed him. Though what a bunch of second year students could do Remus didn't know. But he had friends and that was what was important.

The very next day, unbeknown to Remus, Sirius, James and Peter met in the Room Of Requirement and began finding ways to help their friend with his problem. It wasn't until two days later that they found what they could do. Surprisingly it was Peter who found it.

"We shall become Animagis and he can not hurt us!" laughed Peter. He had been talking to Madelyn about her grandfather and it was she who had mentioned Animagis. James and Sirius grinned at each other and soon all the books around them were books about Animagis. It was going to take a while but it was well worth it.

* * *

Authours Note - well some ppls, (MY SISTER) are complaining that im not explaining anything...if you wait, things will sort themselves out all by themselves...if i explained everything at once then no one would wanna read my story because they would no everything already!!!! so please just stick with me and keep reading and reviewing...and everyone is so happy because happy is a good place to be!!!


	6. Chapter 6 In Which Things Are Explained

Disclaimer - NOT MINE AT ALL!!!!!!

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter Six – In Which Things Are Explained_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, an open book in front of him. He would never admit it but he was terribly worried about his second year students. To start with there was the problem of Sirius Black's blindness. It had been a powerful potion that his mother had given him, possibly in orange juice, and though Andromeda had tried to fix it, her short lived spell had done nothing really except delay the real out come. During his time in the hospital wing, Sirius had been given a various amount of different potions, each hoping to fix him. It was a test of his patience that Sirius allowed them to do anything to him. Surprisingly, it was two third year Gryffindor girls who had found the correct potion. Dumbledore was rather surprised that the girls had prepared the remarkably hard potion. He awarded each girl 100 points. He did not tell Sirius who had made the cure for him. But later that month he was pleased to see Hestia Jones and Lucy Peaches sitting and talking to the four boys.

Dumbledore did not fail to notice that something was wrong with Melody Applewhite either. One afternoon, after a particularly fight involving the Moron twins, professor Dumbledore invited Melody to his office. The two had talked for a long time and Dumbledore finally worked out what was wrong with the once sweet natured girl. He encouraged Melody to talk to her sister. He did not count on her fighting with Myra or Alice getting mad at her. It saddened him to see this kind hearted girl wasting away to nothing. But there was nothing more he could do. He was glad to see that Arabella Figg struck up a friendship with the lost little girl. Still he thought that everyone had a right to know what was troubling the girl. But for now he would respect her wishes and let her have her little secret. He knew that Melody would go and talk to Flynn Moody, the Hufflepuff prefect. Flynn would then talk to Dumbledore. Sometimes Flynn would come to him in tears. But she had an on going relationship with Professor Dumbledore, being her father's friend. Though he wanted to help and to ease Flynn's mind, there was nothing he could do.

"I'm afraid of what will happen," Melody had said, "People are going to get hurt and I don't want that to happen!"

Dumbledore often wondered what she had meant by that. He was beginning to wonder if she had any Seer blood in her. But for now he would just leave it.

Then there was poor little Remus. At least he had friends who seemed to be very loyal to him of which Dumbledore was very glad. Everyone needs friends. And friends must be loyal. He often found himself wondering about those Gryffindor second year boys. There was Sirius Black who seemed to be constantly fighting with his family. Hardly ever showing when he was hurt but when something went wrong he could throw the biggest tantrums Dumbledore had seen. He remembered early in Sirius' first year, not long after the sorting. Mrs Black had come to the school and insisted on getting Sirius resorted. Dumbledore had allowed that to happen, but when the hat called Gryffindor once more Mrs Black had got rather angry and yelled at her son. Sirius being the kind of boy who rebelled against those in power had only yelled back and when Mrs Black threatened to remove him from Hogwarts, Sirius had thrown a huge tantrum, screaming and yelling and throwing anything he could get his hands on. Finally Dumbledore had intervened and asked Mrs Black if it wouldn't be wiser for Sirius to stay at Hogwarts.

Sirius and James came from two very different families yet both were rather good friends. James Potter was the only child of Maggie and Charles Potter. He was rather doted upon and this tended to make him rather sure of himself. After the third week of their first year, after James and Sirius had managed to get themselves in trouble for both picking on a Hufflepuff boy, they became the best of friends and were practically inseparable. Then there was little Peter Pettigrew. He was a rather shy little boy but also brave in his own special way. He tended to be rather good at Healing and Herbology.

As Dumbledore let his thoughts wonder, he failed to notice two second year boys sneaking in and then out of his office. Perhaps if the Headmaster had been paying proper attention to his surroundings he would not have drunk his tea. Then again, how could someone break into his office? Maybe this is the reason that Professor Albus Dumbledore found himself growing a tail and little pig ears at the dinner table. Sirius Black and James Potter could barely contain their giggles.


	7. Chapter 7 How to Make Friends

**disclaimer - if only i could own them...unfortunatly i cants so its rather sad so i have to say they belong to JK Rowling and im sooo happy about the 7th book coming out like im liturally jumping up and down!!!!!!!!**

**Hogwarts Second Years**

**_Chapter Seven – How To Make Friends_**

The exams were creeping up on them rather fast. Remus Lupin was often seen studying madly in either the library or the Common Room. The only other person studying as hard as him in Gryffindor was Lily Evans. She had growled at James and Sirius for walking and even snapped at Mackenzie and Cortessa for practicing Charms. The others had wisely kept out of her way. Remus was much calmer about the whole studying thing. It possibly came from having to share a room with the two loudest people in Gryffindor. As had happened last year, Remus managed to finally get the two boys to actually sit still and study. Maybe it was just him, but Remus had begun to notice that James and Sirius were slightly louder and more outgoing towards him and life in general the last month or so. They had also made up excuses for him to the other students who enquired where he was during full moons. True to his word, Remus had not lied to Sirius about anything. Still, he thought it highly unfair that while he studied hard at all his classes to get near the top, James and Sirius seemed to get there with no effort at all. As the exams drew closer, so to did the holidays. You learned never to mention the holidays around one Sirius Black. It would draw him into a foul and unpleasant mood which no one liked to be around. Late one night, as he sat studying and listening to the two boys rant about the last Quiditch game, Remus was glad to have friends like James and Sirius.

"Did you see that last goal I scored?" James was saying jumping on his bed. Sirius and Peter were currently pushing each other in hopes to get the other off the bed. It was clear neither boy was listening to James' rant. Remus smiled slightly and continued with his study. It wasn't until James sat beside him that he realised James had stopped talking. Sirius and Peter were now rolling on the ground, play fighting.

"It was a good game James!" Remus assured which caused James to grin happily.

"So would you like to come to my house for a week or two in the holidays?" asked James. Remus glanced up at Sirius and watched as he proceeded to get Peter off the bed before jumping up and leaving the room.

"What about Sirius?" he asked.

"Oh, well we're working on that and if all else fails he is just going to Floo over each day!" James said dismissively. He looked around the room and failing to find Sirius turned to Remus once more. "Where'd he go?"

"He left, mumbling about talking to Bella or Andy," supplied Peter. James groaned and jumped up, pulling Remus up as he did so.

"Come on, we have to find him, stupid prat, he's going to get himself killed with Bellatrix!" cried James racing to the door and down the steps. Unfortunately he ran into Lily at the bottom. Both children went flying and landed in a tangled heap. Predictably, Lily started to shout as she tried to get away from James. Poor James tried to apologise as he untangled himself but unfortunately they only succeeded in tangling themselves even worse. Peter was sitting on the steps laughing quietly at James along with Mackenzie who had joined him. Remus stood slightly to the side and watched quietly. Alice came to join him. Then they were to witness a very rare event. James finally lost his temper and began to shout at Lily. As only twelve year olds can, the two were soon yelling and screaming at each other now only standing one foot apart. Remus winced as Peter and Mackenzie were suddenly silent. Alice only sighed. She motioned for Remus to help her separate the two squabbling twelve year olds. Remus was only too happy to comply; after all, James had dragged him down here. It took a bit of effort, and when Peter decided to help they achieved their task so much faster! Between the two of them, they got James out of the Common Room and frog marched him a way down the corridor. Eventually James calmed down enough to walk by himself. Remus and Peter shot him hesitant looks until finally Remus gained the courage to talk to him.

"Hey James, are you all right now?" he asked afraid that James would snap at him. To his surprise, James just grinned.

"Wait till I tell Sirius about this!" the former angry boy said full of cheer. Remus and Peter exchanged looks before following James down the corridor. They would find Sirius and go back to their room and revise for the exams. At least that is what Remus thought. As they drew closer to the Great Hall they could hear the sounds of a loud fight. It took James and Remus a little longer than Peter to figure out who it was.

"That's Sirius! Can you hear him?" Peter asked the other two before taking off and running the rest of the way. Indeed it was. James and Remus skidded to a stop beside Peter, who was standing on tip toe to see the fight. James being the taller one grabbed Remus and Peter and proceeded to drag them through the crowd. When they reached the front Remus began to wish they hadn't. Sirius and his cousin Bellatrix were currently rolling on the ground punching and kicking each other as well as shouting as loud as they could. Behind them, near the steps to the dungeons, stood a few second years from Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Remus saw Melody Applewhite looking very pale and shaking slightly. For some reason he would always remember her pale face with her large blue eyes looking straight at him. He also saw Severus Snape. Beside him stood Taliyah Parkinson with a scowl across her face. Remus tore his gaze away from his fellow students and instead looked at the fighting cousins. It was hard to tell them apart really. Remus remembered when he first met them. They looked like twins. Both had clearly loved each other and trusted each other. In fact, on the train they were always together. Then Bellatrix got sorted into Slytherin and Sirius Gryffindor. At first they had seemed all right with that, sitting together during classes and lunch. Then Remus knew that Scarlett had started a false rumour about Sirius in the Slytherin group and a horrible rumour about Bellatrix that she knew would get to Sirius in the Gryffindor group. It had been horrible to see that once strong bond dissolve. It was truly horrible to know that one small girl could break a friendship that seemed it would last for ever. Now the cousins could barely pass each other without saying or doing something nasty.

Remus was jolted from his thoughts as James came to life. The skinny Chaser jumped into the middle of the fight and began to push Sirius back. Sirius refused to comply. He fought against James, yelling at Bellatrix.

"Aw, does little Siri need a body guard?" teased Bellatrix.

"Let go James! Shut up you stupid hag!" Sirius yelled pushing against James.

"Stop it Sirius! You're going to get in trouble!" James grunted not letting go of Sirius. He now had his arms wrapped around his friend's body, pinning his arms to his side. Still Sirius fought. As if to prove James right, two Prefects came around the corner. Bellatrix immediately turned to one.

"Oh Lucius, did you see what Sirius and James did!" she cried dramatically. The tall pale boy strode forward and looked at the gathered crowd. As if on cue, they began to vanish. The other Prefect was Andromeda. She glanced first at her cousin then her sister. Bellatrix glared back.

"Now Trixi, I do hope you were not fighting!" she said with a slight frown. James was still struggling with Sirius so Remus stepped forward to help. Right at that moment, Lucius Malfoy decided to step in. He grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and pulled him from James' grasp.

"I think 30 points off for fighting and a further 10 if you don't stop!" he said sternly giving Sirius a shake.

"Why don't you go throw yourself off" he got no further as James raced forward and slapped his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Thank you Malfoy!" smiled James tugging Sirius from the older boy's hands. Once that was done, he began to back away dragging a protesting Sirius with him. This time Remus came to help. Andromeda was talking to her sister and Lucius Malfoy watched them go with what seemed to be regret.

Sirius did not calm down until they were nearly at the Common Room. James did not let him go until they were safely in their room and the door was firmly shut. Then he pushed Sirius away from him and into the chair.

"Are you completely stupid!" shouted James glaring at Sirius, who cowered back in his chair. "Why did you fight in the first place? You know Bellatrix can beat you easily!" James began to pace back and forward in front of Sirius who was fiddling with the corner of his robes. Remus and Peter sat on Frank's bed and watched James unleash his temper on Sirius. Remus wondered why Sirius let James yell at him. Little did he know that it would happen again in the future. The next time would be worse. The next time would involve him. And the next time would involve a near death that would pull them closer together then ever before. But for now, in his thirteen year old mind, he wondered why Sirius did not retaliate.

"You silly prat!" cried James suddenly, "I don't want you ending up all broken! You're my best friend you goose!" And he pulled Sirius into a hug. It was perhaps the first hug that James had given his friend and maybe the first hug that Sirius had received; it wasn't a long hug, just a quick wrap of the arms and a pulling away. But still, Sirius seemed to melt into it, drawing everything and anything he could from it. A fact Remus took into account. What kind of person did not get hugs?


	8. Chapter 8 When Tragedy Strikes

disclaimer...not mine not mine not mine im bored of disclaimers...read my story please!!!!

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter Eight – When Tragedy Strikes_

The exams were over. The second years all had a free day and everyone was making the most of it. Well they were hoping to. Alice and Frank could be seen walking to the Great Hall hand in hand, each turning red if they so much as glanced at each other. Behind them, walking not very close were Lily, Madelyn and Cortessa. The three girls were whispering and shooting glances at the couple in front of them. A little behind them walked Mackenzie with third years Hestia and Lucy. The three seemed to be talking loudly about the upcoming holidays. Dark haired Hestia was occasionally glancing back at Sirius Black. A fact that Mackenzie picked up on and tried to ignore. Sirius and his three friends were walking slowly and whispering together, a fact that simply terrified most students. Leading the Ravenclaw's came Jetta and Lyam. They were bouncing about and talking about the upcoming Quiditch matches. Not far behind them came Marlene and Emmiline with Amira trailing just behind by herself. Walking on Amira's heels was Padriac. He was watching Amira walk with a look of longing on his face. Corey and Darian were talking together about the exams as Myra and Cadien brought up the rear of the second years. They were both walking in silence and seemed to enjoy it.

* * *

Coming up from the dungeon's came the Slytherin second years. It seemed everyone had the same idea of going outside to enjoy the sun. As per usual, Scarlett and Bellatrix were leading with three boys flanking them. Isabella and her twin brother were walking together, whispering about something. Then, walking by herself and looking rather proud was Morganna Zooks. If anyone glanced her way she would look down her nose and glare at them with her bright green eyes. Bringing up the rear and looking miserable came Taliyah and Severus. They were walking in silence with a respective distance between each other. They were soon joined by the Hufflepuff's. Arabella and Hamish were racing each other up the stairs closely followed by the Smith twins, Brenden and Lachlan. Walking slowly and at a measured pace came Taryn, Matilda and Amelia. They were discussing the boys in hushed voices and not really paying attention to where they were walking. Aidan and Charlie were talking about the last exam they had as they followed the girls. Walking by herself and looking lost and scared came Melody. When they all reached the Entrance Hall she stopped and looked around. If anyone had been watching her, they would have seen her pale dramatically, hands flying to her mouth.

* * *

"Stop!" The terrified cry seemed to come from Melody. James and Remus looked over to see what the Hufflepuff girl was shouting about. In stopping they caused Myra and Cadien to bump into them. Sirius had joined Jetta and Lyam in their Quiditch talk. While Peter had gone to talk to Aidan and Charlie. Not many people had stopped. In fact, no one tended to listen to Melody any more.

"Oh, sorry James," mumbled Myra blushing. James only gave her a grin and ruffled his hair. Remus was standing on tip toe trying to see Melody.

"Why are there suddenly so many second years?" he asked himself as he strained to catch sight of the tall girl. Cadien, who was slightly taller than Remus stood on tip toe and managed to catch sight of Melody.

"She looks really upset over there!" he said pointing to their left. James wasn't really listening, trying to catch sight of Sirius in the sudden crowd.

"Maybe we should go and see what is wrong then?" suggested Remus giving James a shove to get his attention.

"What? Oh yeah, um, sure, you coming Myra?" he asked heading in the wrong direction. Cadien and Remus reached around and spun him in the right direction. The four slowly made their way to where Cadien had seen Melody.

* * *

Taliyah searched her mind for anything she had heard Melody Applewhite say in the last few weeks. Anything that would make her afraid. She and Severus had stopped at the shout and were now trying to figure out why she had shouted. Calm, collected Morganna was sitting on the steps not far away, looking over at them with a slight frown plastered on her face. There was the thing Melody had said about needing to talk to her sister. Then there was something about people getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it. Also, Taliyah was sure she had heard Melody mention something about dreams coming true. She talked about missing Alice and wishing she could stay longer. Nothing Taliyah could understand but then she wasn't Melody.

* * *

Melody was scared. Everything was coming true. Early on in the year the dreams had started. At first it was little things like getting a good grade and knowing what was for lunch. Then bigger things began to happen. James beat Severus in a fight and Frank and Alice began to get closer. The dreams scared Melody. She started to snap at everyone. And it was only week two. She couldn't help herself. There was one nasty fight with James when he was taking Sirius to the Hospital Wing because of blindness. Taryn had told her later how horrible she had been. But Melody could not help it. It was around that time that the scariest dream of all started. All the second years were in the Great Hall, desperate to get outside into the sun. But as they started going out there was a loud explosion and people were flung everywhere. There was a great hole in the ground and some people were hanging off the edge. In her dream Melody had seen Frank and Alice holding hand, Padriac following Amira and even Morganna walking by herself. She knew people were going to get hurt. After the dream had repeated itself twice she had started picking fights with anyone who crossed her. Unfortunately that was most people. Then Dumbledore had spoken to her and suggested she talk to Alice. That failed when Alice refused to speak to her. So Melody had withdrawn into herself and had watched with increasing sadness as her dreams came true and the day drew closer when something terrible would happen.

* * *

Morganna Zooks sat and waited. Today was the day. Today was when everything would come together. The planets were going to align and they would break the magical bindings around this old castle. So the dark haired girl sat patiently on a step and watched her fellow second years. It would happen any second now. She glanced over at Taliyah and Severus, perhaps the only second year Slytherin's to earn her respect. She motioned for them to come over and sit with her. They would be safe with her. Too cautious to do anything else, they complied and the three sat in silence. And Morganna Zooks, great grand-daughter to the famous Morgan le Fey, sat and waited for her chaos to unfold.

* * *

Sirius was chatting away to Jetta and Lyam when the earth trembled and a large explosion suddenly went off. Sirius felt himself thrown up and away before feeling himself falling. He twisted in the air and saw a great hole where he was headed. The twelve year old boy screamed tried to make himself move away from that gapping hole. He managed to hold to the edge with one hand as he fell threw. Looking up he saw Isabella Nott falling. Reaching out he grasped her hand holding on, tightening his grip on the edge of the hole with his other hand. Taking the time to look around, he was several other second years holding on to the edge like him. Arabella and Hamish were holding each other and the edge and Isabella's brother was holding on like himself. Sirius readjusted his grip on Isabella and waited.

* * *

James had felt the earth tremble and had grabbed onto Myra, half to steady him half to steady her. He pulled her and Remus aside as he saw the floor buck and explode, sending people flying and down into the hole that had appeared. Bits of the floor also came crashing down. James managed to dodge them with Remus and Myra. Cadien followed close behind. There were lots of screams from everywhere. Finally, when it had all settled, James stood up and looked about, searching for Peter and Sirius. He saw Peter picking himself up from the ground near Aidan and Charlie. Luckily they had escaped the damage as well. James called them over.

"Have you seen Sirius?" he asked when they came over.

"No, you don't think?" Peter didn't dare finish glancing over at the hole.

"Sirius!" shouted James racing to the hole. Out of the corner of his eye he was Morganna sitting on her step watching everything with a strange glint in her eyes. Sitting near her were Taliyah and Severus, both looking horrified at what had happened. When he reached the hole he glanced around, searching for his friend. It was then the teachers came.

* * *

Sirius was slipping. He could hear people shouting and he could hear James calling for him but his mouth refused to make a noise. He could feel Isabella slipping too.

"Don't let go Sirius!" she cried, trying to get a better grip, "Please don't let go!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" whispered Sirius. But it was no use. The rock he was holding on to broke away and Sirius and Isabella fell…


	9. Chapter 9 The Aftermath

**disclimer...ok ive said it lots before...this aint mine...well the story is but not the mauruders or other noticable characters from JKRowlings books so deal with it!!!!!**

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter Nine – The Aftermath_

The first thing Dumbledore established was silence. Once that was achieved he saw that Professor McGonagall went to the hole to see if she could get any students safe. As she was doing that, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn organised the students into a long line.

"A buddy system!" suggested Professor Dumbledore. And he read down a list pairing the students off. "Stay with your buddy and make sure you are both all right!" The Headmaster said as he continued down his list. Slowly, the second years searched for their buddy. James, Remus and Peter stayed close together, still searching for Sirius as they gathered their buddy's. Lily, Madelyn and Mackenzie were all fine, only suffering a few cuts and bruises. To the six of them found a little corner and sat there. They were soon joined by Frank and his buddy Cortessa. Alice was still searching for Sirius. It was perhaps bad luck that she found her sister first.

* * *

The Ravenclaw's sat in a small group on the steps. They were mostly fine, Amira and Padriac a little the worse for wear. Jetta and Lyam both had at least one broken bone from being thrown. They sat quietly next to their buddy, not saying a word. Nearby sat the Hufflepuff's. After being rescued, Arabella and Hamish seemed perfectly fine. In fact, Hamish was still looking for his buddy, Melody. Amelia Bones had a rather nasty bump on her head and Charlie Seymour was supporting a wide range of cuts on his arms. They too sat in silence, waiting for Hamish to find Melody.

* * *

The Slytherin's were perhaps the loudest. Jackson Nott was screaming that they find his sister and completely ignoring Taliyah, who was trying to get him to sit down. Scarlett, who had a rather nasty cut on her forehead, was screaming at him to shut up as she leaned against her buddy, Rabastan Lestrange. Morganna and Severus were sitting in silence, each ignoring the other and surveying the damage, Morganna with a look of glee, Severus with one of horror. William Boyd was searching around for Isabella and having no luck. Noticing that her cousin was missing, Bellatrix started to scream for attention too. Then a cry came that silenced them all. It was a cry of horror mixed with sadness. It was a cry of regret and loss above all else.

* * *

"NO!" screamed Alice above all the noise, "No," she whispered into the deafening silence. And she sunk to her knees, reaching out a hand to her sister. In an instant McGonagall and Sprout were by her side. Melody looked so peaceful. She was half covered by a large slab of rock, her blond hair soaking up blood and dirt and her eyes closed. Before moving the rock, Professor Sprout checked to see if she was all right. To her immense relief, Melody was still breathing, if only just.

* * *

By now the fifth year Prefects had arrived with the Head Boy and Girl. Professor Slughorn gathered all the injured students and told two Prefects to escort them to the Hospital Wing. James sat and watched Ackerly Finch and Dolores Umbridge head off with the small group. He looked over and saw Andromeda trying to calm her sister down. Then when she found out Sirius was missing she turned to Dumbledore and started shouting angrily. He saw Bellatrix crying into a third year's shoulder, and realised it was the other Black sister, Narcissa. Ted Tonks and the Head boy, Fredrick Moron headed to their Common Room with the Ravenclaw's but no one else moved from where they sat. Three teachers were gathered round the gaping hole with their wands out. James turned his attention on them, blocking out Andromeda's shouts. Over where Alice was sitting, Professor Sprout was carefully lifting Melody off the ground and beginning to take her to the Hospital Wing, Alice following close behind. James could see Arabella crying and gripping onto Hamish tightly. The other Hufflepuff's were gathered around them, each one either looking lost or crying. Giving a great sigh that was countered by Mackenzie, James looked back to the hole in time to see them lifting two bodies from it. One had the unmistakable black hair of Sirius Black; the other had long blonde hair. Jumping up, James went to race over to see his friend, but when the Black sisters gathered around Professor McGonagall he stepped back and sank to the ground. Mackenzie placed an arm around him consolingly and he relaxed into it.

* * *

Sirius was falling. Beside him he could see Isabella. She looked terrified but refused to scream. He reached out and gripped her hand; he didn't want to be alone. It was so dark. Like his worst nightmare. They never seemed to hit the bottom and that scared him. All of a sudden he felt something wrap around his middle and begin to pull him upwards. He shot a frightened glance at Isabella which she returned. The next thing he knew, he was being held by Professor McGonagall. He was soon surrounded by Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. No one hugged him, but Bella attached herself to his hand and for a moment it was like they had never fought. But they had and that nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him over and over. When he was placed on the ground, he looked around for James, wanting his friend near by. Seeing him leaning against Mackenzie, Sirius felt tears well up in his eyes. Andromeda crouched in front of him and tried to get him to respond to her and Bellatrix was gripping his hand. Kind Narcissa was standing to the side, letting him have room to breath. He wished the other two would leave him. James looked over to him and Sirius made eye contact for the briefest of seconds before Andromeda pulled his head back to face her. Sirius did the only thing he could think of and started screaming and screaming, throwing a tantrum. He just wanted James and Remus and Peter to come over. He didn't want this family who didn't really care for him. He was dimly aware of Bella letting him go and beginning to cry. Andromeda was hugging her sister and Narcissa was watching him with a slightly amused expression on her face. Out of all of them, Narcissa knew him best. She knew he only threw tantrums to get his way and sometimes to be left alone. She knew he wanted his friends more than anything. Still, once he had started, Sirius always had trouble stopping. So he screamed and flung anything he could until he tripped over. Then he lay on the ground kicking his legs and screaming. He felt a hand rub his head and another rub his shoulders. Then he heard the voices of James, Remus and Peter talking to him, trying to calm him. He knew Narcissa had gone to get them and for that he was thankful. His screams turned to hiccoughs and eventually his eyes began to droop, but he made sure to grab two hands tightly before he fell asleep.

* * *

James looked up once he was sure Sirius was sleeping. Dumbledore was talking to Andromeda and Bellatrix, telling them that Sirius only needed space and as it was holidays soon, they could see him then. Surprisingly, the teachers had allowed Sirius to have his tantrum. But looking around, James realised it was because it was a way to get the other students to leave. He saw Jackson and Isabella sitting on the steps near by, waiting to be escorted to the Hospital Wing. Narcissa was kneeling by Sirius' head, gently running her fingers through his hair and humming softly under her breath. She smiled softly at James and turned back to Sirius. Of all three sisters, she was the most confusing. Yet she was also the easiest to like. Perhaps it was because she was so quiet and didn't seek Sirius out all the time. But whatever it was that made dear Narcissa so likeable, James was not going to complain. Professor McGonagall came over and carefully scooped Sirius into her arms, motioning for James, Remus, Peter and Narcissa to follow her, she set off for the Hospital Wing. Jackson helped his sister to her feet and they followed behind.

* * *

Morganna sat on her favourite chair in the Slytherin Common Room and watched. She was feeling rather proud that the fates had proved right. She had enjoyed watching all the chaos as it unfolded right in front of her. It could have been worse and that was the thought that was nagging her. If only Melody had not shouted a warning. But you couldn't have everything. For now, her twelve year old mind was settled. She could wait for future years when she was more powerful. For now she would listen to everything her grandmother told her. She would read every book she could on ancient magic and learn all she could. For Morganna was not a cruel child, no all she wanted was power and to be noticed for something other than her beauty.

* * *

last chapter coming up next...does anyone like my story or am i just writing it for myself?? if so please review to let me no!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 An Ending of Sorts

disclaimer-not mine

**Hogwarts Second Years**

_Chapter Ten – An Ending of Sorts_

It was not a good start to the holidays. Sirius had not left James' sight since that awful day two days ago. Now they were nearing the station and James could feel Sirius tensing beside him. None of the second years had spoken much the past two days. Alice had left that fateful day with her twin sister. She had written to Lily the day before to say everything was all right, that Melody was alive. Lily had shared the letter with the other second years who wanted to know. That meant all except the Slytherin group. Well Taliyah had wanted to know as well as Morganna. Even William Boyd had asked about Melody. No one had hugged Sirius; in fact Sirius had not let anyone touch him much. He stayed near James or Remus. Narcissa had silently looked out for him but had kept her distance. As the train pulled to a stop, James sat for a while with Sirius. The other Gryffindor second years who were all in the same compartment, not wanting to be alone, slowly got up and left, saying good bye as they did so. When everyone had finally left, James turned to Sirius. The quiet boy was sitting staring blankly out the window. Giving a great sigh, James pulled Sirius to his feet. Not needing any words to convey their thoughts, they simply stared at each other, James saying he would be nearby if he needed him. Sirius saying he would be all right. And they parted ways, Sirius going over to his mother and father, his little brother, Regulus greeting him with a cleverly hidden smile. Mr and Mrs Black frowned at their son before turning and marching out of the station, the Black sisters following close behind. James saw Bellatrix attach herself to Sirius' hand once more, Andromeda was on his other side. Narcissa looked back at James and gave him a small smile. James returned it, a strange feeling in his stomach. Mr and Mrs Potter greeted their son with warm hugs and a kiss. Then they herded him out of the station to a near by Portkey, asking him questions about his year all they while. James made sure to ask if he could invite Sirius over for the holidays. He got back a ready yes and was satisfied with everything.

Severus watched as parents collected their children. He watched as the parents fawned over them, hugging and kissing. He watched as Taliyah was greeted warmly by her family and disappeared. He watched as James Potter was hugged by both his parents. He watched all this with a kind of detached feeling about him. Feeling rather sad, Severus made his way to the barrier between the two worlds and passed through it. On the other side stood his father. The small mean eyes looked down at him over that great hooked nose. Severus looked around for his mother but was told firmly by his father that she was unwell. He followed his father to the parking lot and clambered into the car. He wasn't looking forward to the holidays at all…

* * *

ok i no this chapter was short but i am thinking of writing a sequal of when they are in fifth and sixth years and maybe seventh year too...i dont no...any suggetions??? 


End file.
